


the normality that is water being wet and eating pink alien goop gives you stomach cramps

by heihua



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heihua/pseuds/heihua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't anything special about today.</p><p>Until everyone hears Shiro calling Keith "honey" and suddenly, the whole world's in an uproar.</p><p>(And yet, at the same time, nothing's changed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the normality that is water being wet and eating pink alien goop gives you stomach cramps

Somehow, they’re all in the lounge when it happens.

Pidge and Hunk are working on something in the corner, Lance is bored enough that he starts peeking over Pidge’s shoulder to see what’s going on, Allura and Coran are engrossed in a conversation about ancient Altean customs as they drink tea and Shiro’s neatly seated on the end of a couch, reading on the alien equivalent of a tablet.

Keith’s the only one missing from the room.

No one comments on it because they all saw him in the training room on the way over so they assume he’ll come join them eventually.

Half an hour later, he does but no one is prepared for the mayhem that occurs afterwards.

It starts when Keith, upon entering the room, heads straight to where Shiro is.

The others don’t even blink at that because Keith _always_ heads to where Shiro is, so it’s not like it’s a big deal to them. It was common sense, in the same way water was wet and eating bright pink alien goop caused stomach cramps.

To them, it’s also common sense for Shiro to scoot over on the couch to make space for Keith and for them to sit close enough for their thighs to touch. (Again, water was wet and eating pink food hurt your stomach.)

In fact, it’s such a normal thing that no one even looks up from what they’re doing when Keith leans his chin on Shiro’s shoulder so he can better see the tablet's screen.

The normality continues until Shiro attempts to scroll down on the tablet and the screen flickers and immediately shuts down.

He sighs. “This is the fifth time.”

“You’re pressing too hard on it,” Keith tells him, reaching out to the tap the center of the screen to power it back up. “You just need to tap to the place you want it to scroll to.”

“But if I do that, it just jumps to the next section,” Shiro protests, frowning when he did what Keith said and the title for the next section appeared. “See?”

“You’re pressing the wrong place,” Keith insists, tapping another part of the screen and the text they were reading reappears.

Shiro tries again and the screen turns black.

“You’re pressing too hard,” Keith repeats.

“I’m barely touching it.”

“Well that’s apparently too hard.” Keith taps the screen again to start it back up. “Are you sure you’re not trying to break it?”

“Yes, honey,” Shiro says, half-exasperated. “Are you sure the thing just doesn’t like you more? Because every time I try—“

“HOLD UP,” Lance yells, suddenly a flurry of limbs as he smushes Pidge into the couch so he can lean up straight enough to look at Keith and Shiro. “ _What_ did you just say, Shiro?”

“Uhm,” Shiro starts, caught off-guard. “The alien tablet likes Keith more than it likes me?”

“NO.” Lance jumps off the couch. “BEFORE THAT.”

“Oh.” Shiro finally seems to understand why Lance is freaking out because he’s steadily turning redder. “Well uhm, that’s well. It’s.”

“A nickname,” Keith drones from where he’s still leaning against Shiro’s shoulder and reading from the tablet.

Lance’s jaw drops. “You call that _just a nickname?”_

Keith fixes Lance with the evil eye. “That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

“You don’t just call someone HONEY as a _nickname.”_

“Says who?” Keith counters.

“Says me!” Lance almost screeches. “And everyone else who knows that you only call people honey when _you’re in a relationship with them!”_

Keith raises an eyebrow. “And that’s what Shiro and I are in. A relationship. So there.”

If Lance’s jaw had been dropped before, it was falling apart now.

Keith seems to believe that’s Lance’s normal facial expression because he goes straight back to reading, not even aware that he seemed to have dropped a bombshell big enough to render the whole room silent.

Which is, surprisingly, broken by Hunk.

“Soooo,” he slowly draws out. “Does this mean we don’t have to keep it a secret anymore?”

“Wait, WHAT?!” And suddenly, Lance is no longer frozen but an animated blur of limbs again as he rounds on Hunk with all the dignified rage he can muster (which is, to say, not a lot). “You knew?!”

Hunk looks at him, the same way he would look at someone who just realized water is wet and eating pink alien goop hurts your stomach. “Well, yeah. I mean, they’re already married, aren’t they? Pidge and I kind of figured it out after day two but since Shiro and Keith weren’t making a big deal out of it and there were more important things to do—like, learning how to form Voltron, for one—it was just. Never brought up.”

“What.” Lance can feel his eyes glazing over, his brain overloading as he begins to realize that Shiro and Keith’s closeness wasn’t that normal after all—at least, not in the normal close-friends way but more normal in the we’ve-been-married-since-forever-ago-so-this-is-just-typical-married-couple-behavior kind of way.

Shiro interrupts Lance’s brain melting process with a cough as he embarrassedly smiles at them (in a distant part of Lance’s mind, he notes Shiro still hasn’t moved from his place on the couch and he’s even wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist now that Keith’s holding the tablet instead). “We’re not. Married, I mean.”

He turns to look at Keith. “Do we really look that much like a married couple?”

Keith, in response, shrugs and continues reading about different types of Altean weaponery.

“You’re not?” Allura’s eyes practically sparkle at the news and she claps her hands in delight. “Oh, that’s wonderful. That means I will be able to plan your wedding!”

“Uh.” Shiro leans back, like Allura’s just physically punched him in the stomach. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Yes, that’s a great idea,” Caron eagerly agrees. “Having a wedding would be a splendid idea, princess. We’d be able to have it after we’ve defeated the Galra empire; it’ll be a wonderful way to rejuvenate everyone’s spirits and celebrate our victory at the same time.”

“Uhm.” Shiro’s half-sure he’s jumped through a wormhole into another dimension because when did him breaking the alien tablet lead to Allura wanting to plan their wedding?

(In the first place, Shiro should have been protesting about getting married but that thought never seems to cross his mind; like some part of him had already decided that he’d stay with Keith for the rest of his life.)

“Wow, you could have fooled us, Shiro,” Pidge finally pipes in, springing up from the couch. “You guys are so normal when it comes to being all lovey-dovey we thought you guys had to be married!”

“Thank you?” At this point, Shiro isn’t quite sure what he’s saying or what’s going on.

It’s a surreal moment for him as Lance continuously howls about being left out of the loop on everything while Hunk consolingly pats his pack, Pidge starts interjecting comments about the customs of human weddings into Allura and Coran’s avid conversation and Keith—

Keith continues to read, like nothing’s happened and everything’s still the same.

And Shiro looks up: looks around at all the faces surrounding them in the lounge and realizes that no, nothing has changed.

“Huh,” goes Shiro.

Keith hums as he taps the screen to turn the page.

“I guess,” begins Shiro. “I should start looking for wedding bands.”

“You should,” Keith agrees.

Shiro grins and thinks that yes, he could live with this type of normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just finished watching Voltron two days ago and I wrote this in the span of an hour because I am not over how married Shiro and Keith are like mmmm ohmygod where is the ring Shiro WHERE IS THE FUCKING RING SHIRO MMMM OHMYGOD WHERE IS THE GODDAMN RING TAKASHI SHIROGANE


End file.
